


Losing You

by Myka



Category: Bakuretsu Hunters | Sorcerer Hunters
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-23
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myka/pseuds/Myka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Marron gets infected with a misterious disease. Mille has to gain the courage to let him go and viceversa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mille

Marron was to be my last lover; my soulmate...instead he died in our bed one morning...

"Hey...Mil...wake up"

"Umm...what time is it?"

"About that time..."

"What; you want to make love now?"

"I'm sorry..."

"Do you want me to get someone?"

"Just hold me..."

I did...whispering love in his ear as his heart slowed down. I gave him one last kiss and then he died. I knew this would happen; but no matter how long I prepared myself for it, it wasn't enough. They say you don't know what you have until you've lost it. Gladly, I knew. Our time together had always been precious. But after the accident it was even more.

It should have been a routine assignment. Go, see what's wrong and then try to fix the problem. A town was dying; people were getting sick and nobody knew what it was. The locals had told us that strange rains had been falling for a few weeks now and that materials exposed to it where the ones making everyone sick. I told Marron to be extra careful after that. But there's not such thing as being too careful. It was an accident; a sharp rusty nail sticking out of one of the houses; a small scratch against his skin.

We tried to keep our hopes up the following weeks afterwards. But Marron kept getting more tired easily with each passing week; we all knew he had it. Whatever was killing these people little by little; he had it. And we couldn't cure it because we didn't know how.

The only relief I had was that the only way to get infected was by cutting yourself with one of the estrange town metals. That meant I could still touch him, hold him, make love to him.

I had to call someone, they needed to know…and yet for some reason I couldn't leave him. I wanted to be with him even if he was no longer here.

"Someone else from the town died today"

"Who?"

"Mishka"

"Mishka?…But he only got hurt a month before me"

"I know…"

"…promise me something"

"Anything"

"When I'm gone…please don't follow me"

A single tear fell down my cheek, followed by another and another, until there was no stopping them. I cradled him in my arms taking in the last of his warmth, until there weren't tears to cry anymore. A presence surrounded me and I knew it was him; already watching me, already protecting over me. I would keep my word.

_"I promise"_


	2. Marron

It was stupid really. Careless. I should have been watching were I was going.

But it happened anyway.

And now I was dying.

At the beginning I refused to believe it. Everyone refused to believe it. It's called denial.

But it was apparent that I was getting tire with more ease as each day passed. I used to be a morning person; know I just didn't want to get up from bed.

I was afraid. I didn't want to die.

The greatest thing was that I wasn't alone. I had my family; my friends…and I had Mille.

I don't exactly remembered how it happened. It just did. One day it was just me, and then I had a lover. Now I was about to loose everything.

It doesn't seem fair. For the longest time I asked 'why me?' But no one could give me an answer.

There's something called the five stages of grief. But I only went through three: denial, anger and acceptance. But no one was witness to my angry stage except Mille. Mainly because he took the full brunt of it. He took every swing, every blow and never returned anything; he just held me and told me exactly what I needed to hear at that moment. He told me he loved me.

That night wasn't the first time we had been together, joined. But something was different; something had changed. It wasn't just sex anymore…that night we made love.

Falling in love changes everything. It was the happiest time in my life. And it killed me inside to know that it would end very soon.

_"Someone else from the town died today"_

_"Who?"_

_"Mishka"_

_"Mishka?…But he only got hurt a month before me"_

_"I know…"_

_"…promise me something"_

_"Anything"_

_"When I'm gone…please don't follow me"_

I had to do it. I needed to hear it from him. I needed to know that he wouldn't try and follow me once I was gone; because every time I though about not having him, a little piece inside of me died.

One morning I woke up and instantly felt it. I knew. This was it.

"Hey...Mil...wake up"

Mille's eyes opened slowly and a loving smile formed of his face the second he saw me. "Umm...what time is it?"

I tried unsuccessfully to return the smile. "About that time..." I said softly.

"What?" he grinned. "You want to make love now?"

I knew my eyes were sad. "I'm sorry..."

The look on his face completely changed. I could recognize fear, sadness and pain, lots of pain. "Do you want me to get someone?"

I tried hard not to cry. "Just hold me..."

The feeling of his arms around me was the best comfort I could've ever hoped for. Even if my body was numb and getting colder by the second.

I grasped one of his hands and swallowed hard as I felt myself going. My eyes closed…and I could hear a soft murmur in my ear…

_I love you…_

Soft lips grazed mine and I took all my remaining strength to return it. Then there was nothing, darkness…

I died.


End file.
